This is Real
by DarkElements10
Summary: Mitchie is excited to be back at Camp Rock, but something big is in her way. ‘I’m not sure,’ Mitchie sniffled, ‘but I might be. I’m late.’ ‘Late' Shane arched a brow, ‘late for what? Class?’ -ShanexMitchie NatexCaitlyn- -ON HIATUS AGAIN-
1. Prologue

**This is Real**

**Summary**** – Mitchie is excited to be back at Camp Rock, but something big is in her way. ****'I'm not sure,' Mitchie sniffled, 'but… I might be. I'm ****late****.' '****Late****?' Shane arched a brow, '****late**** for what… class?'**

**

* * *

**_**Prologue**_

_Nate looked up as Mitchie sat across from him. From his place he could see her flaming cheeks and the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. He sighed, hoping that he wasn't going to be in the middle of another 'Tess v. Mitchie' argument. Putting aside his guitar, he looked at her seriously._

_"What happened?" he questioned carefully._

_Mitchie looked at him with wide eyes and sniffled, "Nothing… I can't… I can't tell you Nate."_

_Nate arched a brow, "I thought you could tell me anything. We're friends right? You know you can trust me."_

_This was true, since Mitche first went to Camp Rock when she was fifteen, she was shy, but then she met Shane. A year later, Connect Three decided to keep going back to Camp Rock and Mitchie got to know Nate and Jason, liking them as if they were her own brothers._

_Mitchie looked anxiously from side to side. She bit her lip in agitation and then shook her head. Nate wanted to smack his head against the wooden table he was seated at. 'Women,' he thought with annoyance. He loved both his friends but Shane and Mitchie's relationship (or lack thereof) was driving him insane. Why couldn't they just get over themselves and admit how they felt about eachother?_

_"Look Mitchie," Nate started seriously, "whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't that bad. Just tell me so I know how to help you."_

_Mitchie looked at him with a strange twinkle of hope in her eye. Nate nodded with encouragement. The curly haired brown eyed boy looked at the distressed brown eyes of his friend. He leaned forward to create a better sense of privacy. Mitchie sniffled a bit before she leaned in to whisper in Nate's ear._

_"Nate," Mitchie murmured, "I think I'm pregnant."_

_Nate sat back with a distinct 'thump' on the wooden bench. When could this have happened?_

_"Are you sure?" Nate murmured, "I mean you do know how you… you get… that way don't you?"_

_Mitchie snorted in irritation, "Of course I know, you idiot! … I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know what to do."_

_Nate gulped, he had not been prepared for this. This was **Mitchie**, for crissakes! She was the perfect manners, perfect behavior, Mitchie! What the hell was she doing getting pregnant!?_

_"Who… I mean… ah…" Nate stopped, he honestly couldn't think of what to say._

_"Shane is going to be crushed," Nate decided on absent mindedly and mentally punched himself for his stupidity._

_"Do think he knows?" Mitchie asked panicked, "I did act panicked around him. Who knows what he must have thought. Oh, Nate, what am I supposed to do?"_

_Nate sighed and rubbed his temples, "Uh, you should tell the father. Who is he by the way?"_

_Mitchie looked at him as if he was a toddler suddenly explaining the history of quantum physics._

_"You must be joking…" Mitchie almost laughed with a strange hysterical sound in the back of her throat._

_Nate gulped at the slightly insane energy coming off of Mitchie. He lightly scooted his seat back a few inches. Mitchie's tears finally over came the rims of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She flicked them away with annoyance._

_"Who is it, Mitchie?" Nate repeated it quietly._

_Mitchie shook her head impatiently, "Don't waste time acting stupid Nate."_

_Nate blinked, "It isn't Shane's is it?"_

_"No, of course not, it's Jason's…" Mitchie glared, "OF COURSE IT'S SHANE'S YOU DOLT!"_

_He sighed, he really should have just stayed in bed today._

_"When did this happen?"_

_Mitchie sighed, "Well, we've been serious for months. We just like our privacy. The first time we… you know… it was a month ago. Nate, I'm late."_

_Nate gave a one armed hug, "It will be okay Mitchie. You might not be. Besides, we don't know how Shane will act. Still we both know him and even if he does turn out to be a jerk; I'll always be here for you."_

_"Thank you, Nate."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nate and Mitchie walked around the camp for half an hour, talking, before they had to go back to their cabins to get washed up for dinner. That year, Mitchie's mom and dad had gotten enough money to send Mitchie to camp without having her to work in the kitchen. Mitchie shuddered at the thought of her parents finding out that she was pregnant, but she knew she had to tell them soon.

Nate and Mitchie stiffened as they heard a familiar voice calling their name. Shane bounded up to meet them with a grin on his face. That is until he noticed the twin looks of dread being presented to him. He raised a brow and proceeded to ask what was wrong with the two of them.

"Uh, Shane, maybe you and I should go to our cabin," Nate began and looked Mitchie who nodded lightly, "we have something to talk about. Mitchie, do you want to come with us?"

Inside, Nate was pleading with Mitchie to say yes. There was no way he was prepared to give this sort of news to his best friend. Especially when it involved his other best friend and the two's secret…problem. It was no news that Shane and Mitchie were going out, lots of girls, especially Tess, were really jealous and were trying to break them apart.

Nate shuddered at the thought of what his best friends' reaction would be. There were just some things that were better left unsaid and not thought of. He felt the weight on his chest lift a little when Mitchie nodded.

Mitchie pulled a stray strand of hair from her eyes, "It is my conversation to have, Nate."

Nate nodded and then led the two into the cabin. Shane was babbling about some random CD review. Normally, Nate would be listening intently to the prattle but, today just was **not** a normal day. He rubbed his temples as they entered the room. Shane made to sit on his bed and Nate sat across from him on his own. Mitchie quietly took a seat on another bed nearby.

"So, what is all the secrecy about?" Shane asked cheerfully.

Nate looked at Mitchie and cleared his throat, "Uh… Shane, there is something…uh…what am I supposed to say? A little help here Mitchie, I'm not good with this stuff"

"Like I am" Mitchie replied in an exasperated tone.

Shane looked at the both with confounded eyes, "What's going on? Is there something going on with you two that I should know about?"

Mitchie looked startled and angered at the suggestion. Nate shook his head emphatically. Shane gained a suspicious glare as he sat waiting for the two to reveal whatever it was they needed to say. Nate gulped and nodded towards Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed and moved to sit next to Shane. Carefully she took his hand and Shane gave her a started glance as he 'discreetly' gestured towards Nate. Nate just rolled his eyes and started to smack his head against the nearest bedpost. Maybe that would clear up the never ending migraine he had.

"I already know Shane," he added a moment in between smacks, "stop being a dimwit."

Mitchie chuckled at Shane's flabbergasted look. He turned towards her and she nodded. "I told him," Mitchie murmured, "I had to. Shane… I'm… well, I might… I could be…"

"Dammit all, she could be pregnant," Nate groaned still trying his masochistic method of headache alleviation.

Shane blinked, "Are… are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm not sure," Mitchie sniffled, "but… I might be. I'm late."

"Late?" Shane arched a brow, "late for what… class?"

Mitchie hit him on the back of his head and Nate buried his face in a pillow. This whole situation was just murder on his intelligence. Shane rubbed the now growing bruise and looked at her incredulously.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Mitchie huffed, " Why, in the world, would a girl be worried about being late while having a talk about babies!?"

Shane shook his head, "Hell, I'm sorry this, it's just a lot to take in. Besides, I'm not a girl, so how could I know what you could be late for. When I was getting the talk, I had to get it from my publicist because I couldn't take my parents telling me"

Mitchie bit her lip, "What are we going to do?"

Nate rubbed his temple, "I'm going to take a nap. You are going to discuss what you are both going to do. Please, for the love of god, please leave me out of whatever else you're going to talk about. I don't think my head can take it."

They watched quietly as there closest friend fell asleep. Then they turned towards each other.

Shane opened his mouth to speak…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shane's POV**

When Mitchie told me she might be pregnant my jaw slackened a little and my eyes were bulging out as if I had taken drugs.

Pregnant?

_What does this have to with me?_

I look at her disheveled appearance, her crooked smile, her small disposition, the way she tapped at her coffee cup. I felt kinda sorry for her.

I open my mouth to say something, but…

I just _laugh_.

A lot.

"You're kidding...right? I never had sex with you Mitchie. How is this possible?" I still laugh.

She sighs deeply...a sign that says I'm retarded and I'm missing something. Something I don't know. She looks at me and I look back at her, at this rate we can both win a staring contest if we both tried.

"Shane, you did sleep with me. Don't you remember? The party that Caitlyn threw before we went our separate ways for the summer? Don't you? I did. We had fun, drank a little...actually _a lot_ of beer and I told you how much I liked getting to know you. You kissed me and we went up to Caitlyn's parents' room...you were the one that started it and I gave in. I thought you loved me." She looked at me with these puppy dog eyes, making me feel sorry for her.

I just looked at her like she had two heads. "And...we went baby making in her parents' room, supposedly--" She interrupted me before I could say anymore.

"Not supposedly Shane! We did...argh..._sleep_ with each other! Can't you get it through that thick skull of your's? I. _Am_. Pregnant." She was angry now, each word being toned down to a whisper but it was harsher then when she started this conversation. She was getting more disgusted at me for some reason, most likely since she thought it was me...but it couldn't be, no.

It must've been someone else.

Shane Gray couldn't be a father.

Before I could say anything else, Mitchie jumped to her feet and glared at me, I was surprised to see that her eyes were filled with tears.

"I thought you changed, Shane," she rubbed her eyes furiously. "I thought that when we were at this camp together last year that I took the jerk Shane Gray out of you. But I guess I was wrong!"

She turned and ran from the cabin…and I felt awful…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others. What did you think of Shane's reaction? Was it good, bad, out of character? Let me know in a review, and PLEASE DON'T Fav/Alert without a review, I want to know how I'm doing with this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mitchie wiped tears off of her cheeks as she walked down the dirt path away from Shane's and Nate's cabin. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care, she just wanted to get away from Shane right now, she didn't want to think about him or about the baby.

"Hi Mitchie!"

Jasons's cheerful voice startled her and she jumped a little bit before turning to see him crouched on the ground, trying to glue a pathetic pile of stick together. Even though it kept falling over, again and again, he had a peaceful smile on his face and Mitchie envied him, wondering when she was going to be happy again. Either way, she forced a smile onto her face and walked over to him. She couldn't help but smile around Jason, he was always saying something funny, or stupid, or doing something to make her laugh.

"Hey Jason, what're you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to make a birdhouse because Shane won't make me one" he replied, looking up at her and then his smile faded. "You've been crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had something in my eyes" Mitchie replied and gave a small smile. "How about _I_ make you a birdhouse?" she suggested.

"Really?" Jason smiled happily as she nodded and then he got to his feet and took Mitchie hand and tugged Mitchie to her feet. "C'mon then!" As he lead Mitchie to the arts and crafts cabin, he looked back and noticed that she had a distant look in her eyes. "Seriously, Mitchie, you're making me sad, what's wrong?"

"I told you Jason, it's nothing," Mitchie replied and then started to cry again. "It's nothing."

"Does this have to do with Shane?" Jason asked and stopped walking. "Did he make you cry? I don't like to see my friends sad, it make me sad. And then when I'm sad other people get sad too. You know, I think it's weird how people get sad just from looking at other people who are-"

"Jason, can I just make the stupid birdhouse please?" Mitchie interrupted sharply and Jason fell silent, looking hurt. "I'm sorry Jason, I'm just tense. C'mon, let's build you that birdhouse."

"We can talk while you work" Jason offered. "I mean, there's clearly something on your mind, and when you talk about it, you don't feel bad anymore."

"I'd like that' Mitchie sighed and Jason smiled proudly as, hand-in-hand, they walked into the arts and crafts cabin. Tess, who had been walking around from the arts and crafts cabin, saw the two of them and quickly jumped back behind the cabin, to make sure that she wasn't seen by them.

"Hm, Jason and Mitchie seem to be getting close to each other." She muttered to herself and then grinned. "I wonder if Shane knows anything about this." with a smile on her face like she had just won a huge fight, Tess ran off to find the lead singer of Connect Three.

* * *

"Ta-dah! Your very own birdhouse!" Mitchie said as she spread her arms wide, like she just jumped out of a cake, and smiled at Jason, who beamed back at her.

"Yay!" he cried. "Thank you Mitchie, now I have a place for the birds to live! Thank you!" He reached across the picnic table and gave her a big hug. Mitchie laughed and hugged him back.

"It's no problem, it was even kind of fun." she replied and then a sad look crossed her face.

"Mitchie," Jason said in a whiny tone. "I can't stand to see you so sad, what's going on?" he asked and Mitchie gave a small smile and stayed silent. "You can tell me anything," he said suddenly in a serious tone, which took Mitchie by surprise. "Shane and Nate think that I'm too stupid to understand some things, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything and that I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks Jase," Mitchie muttered. "Ok, I'll tell you. You know how we went to Caitlyn's party?"

"Yeah, that was fun" Jason smiled and then it faded. "It has to do with that doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie looked down at her hands. "Well, Shane and I got a little, well, _a lot_ drunk and something happened." she stopped talking and gauged Jason's reaction, he just stared back at her. "Something happened, and now...I'm pregnant." she rushed to finish what she was saying. "Worst part is, Shane doesn't even remember that night, and he doesn't think that the baby is his when I know for sure that it is."

"Wow, for a guy like Shane, I don't blame him for denying the baby," Jason sighed. "But not all guys are like that Mitch, it's probably just going to take him some time to get used to the idea that it is his. But if he doesn't step up and take care of the baby, I'll help you and Nate will help you too. Wait, does Nate know? 'Cause if he doesn't then I can tell him. Or we could not tell him and I will still help you and-"

"Jason, Nate knows, and thanks for wanting to help me" Mitchie smiled and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's no problem" he replied cheerfully. "That's what friends are for."

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Shane, you're an idiot" Nate muttered as Shane paced back and forth in his cabin. He whipped his head around as his friend spoke.

"I thought you were asleep!" he snapped.

"I am" Nate replied and yawned before turning on his side and breathing heavily. "Even if that baby isn't yours, you like Mitchie a lot don't you?"

"I like her a lot" Shane admitted. "I may even love her." What he didn't know was at that time Tess had arrived at the cabin and was listening to their conversation. "She's really special to me and I care about her. It's just...I don't remember anyting form that night."

"That's what usually happens when you're drinking." Nate sighed and sat up, stretching. "Listen, even if the baby is yours or isn't yours, you know that since you like her so much and care about her so much that deep in your heart you want to help her with the baby. That is...if she _really_ is pregnant."

"How are we supposed to know for sure if we're at a camp, and there's no pharmacies near by?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, the only thing that I can think of is by asking Tess to get her driver to buy something or something like that." Nate said, standing up and placing a hand on Shan'e shoulder. "No matter what you do, you know I'm going to help you through it right?"

"Right" Shane replied.

"Good, the first thing that you should do is apologize to Mitchie." Nate replied and pushed Shane to the door. "And I'm going back to sleep."

"Thanks dude" Shane laughed and left the cabin. He had only taken a few steps away when he felt someone put their arm in his. He turned his head to the side and saw Tess smiling sweetly at him. "Hey Tess, what's up?" he asked, uncomfortably trying to unhook her arm with his.

"Not much, where are you headed?" Tess asked batting her eyelashes. Shane hated it when girls did that, it showed that they were trying too hard to get his attention. At least Mitchie wasn't like that, she just had to be herself and he liked her just for that. He knew it was his own fault that Mitchie got mad, which was why he was trying to get to her as fast as he possibly could, so he could apologize and they could try and think of a way to make sure that they she was actually pregnant.

"I'm looking for Mitchie" Shane replied. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she went behind this cabin" Tess smiled and winked at Shane and took his hand, leading him behind the cabin.

"What are you talking about Tess, Mitchie isn't here" Shane said when he was behind the cabin. He looked down at her and saw that she had puckered her lips and was getting ready to kiss him. Shane took a step back, holding Tess away from him. "Tess, where's Mitchie, I need to talk to her. It's important."

Even thought Tess was pissed off that Shane denied her, she hid her anger, knowing that she would be able to trap Shane as hers in a matter of time. She nodded and then led her to the arts and crafts cabin that she saw Mitchie and Jason going to. They arrived just in time to see Mitchie and Jason talking and then Mitchie kissed Jason on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. That just proved Shane's theory, he wasn't the father of Mitchie's supposed baby because Jason was the father of the child.

'_It all makes sense_,' Shane thought to himself, setting his jaw in anger. '_She tried to dump this on me, when the father is really Jason. Some friend he is, doesn't he know how I feel about her? Then again, he never was the brightest one_.' Shane was so mad that Mitchie tricked him he didn't even notice that he was walking down the slope towards them.

"So, I guess you're getting really chummy with other guys too" Shane said, startling the two of them.

"Hiya Shane!" Jason greeted his friend cheerfully as he and Mitchie got to their feet. Shane ignored him.

"What are you talking about, Shane?" Mitchie asked softly, she looked like she was going to cry again. Seeing this, Jason put his arm around her shoulder, but it was a bad idea even though it was a friendly gesture. Shane's eyes narrowed.

"I'm saying that you're really loose when it comes to the guys at camp around here, I wouldn't be surprised if I find out kissing Nate soon." he replied and Mitchie gasped, hurt running though her body as he heart broke in two. "Forget you, Mitchie" Shane turned and walked up the hill towards Tess.

"Shane, you don't know...it's not what it looks like Shane!" Mitchie called after him. He ignored her and when he reached Tess he leaned over and gave her a long kiss. He broke away and took Tess's hand and led her back up the slope. Tess turned and gave a smile to Mitchie before turning back around and putting her arm around Shane's waist.

'_Mission Accomplished_' she thought to herself when she heard Mitchie start to cry...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapters are going to be longer. Sorry it took so long for me to update.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a NatexCaitlyn chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Mitchie, I don't know what I can say to-"Jason started but Mitchie cut him off.

"Don't say anything Jason." She snapped. "Just, don't, I have to go. I'll see you later."

With that, Mitchie turned and ran to Caitlyn's cabin. She knew that Caitlyn would be able to help her at a time like this, especially when she had to move out of Tess' cabin and move somewhere else. When she got to Caitlyn's cabin, she checked to make sure that no one else was there before bursting inside, breathing heavily.

"Whoa girl did you and Shane just get back from a make out session?" Caitlyn teased without looking up from her notebook. When she didn't get a response, she looked up and was shocked to see that Mitchie was on the verge of crying again. "What happened Mitch?"

"You know that party that you had back before we came back here?" Mitchie asked, sitting down besides Caitlyn.

"Yeah, it was the best party of the year, I talked to Nate a lot" She replied and then blushed when she realized what she said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," Mitchie gave a small smile. "Since when did you have a thing for Nate?"

"We just got to talking while we were there and one thing led to another and we have each other's phone numbers." Caitlyn sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I just don't know how he feels about me, y'know, he's so shy." She shook her head. "Enough about me, what are you crying about? Does it have to do with my party?"

"Well at that party, Shane and I drank a lot and we had sex. And now I'm pregnant and he's denying the baby and Nate and Jason are giving me support but Shane thinks I like Jason and is now going out with Tess and everything is falling apart." Mitchie burst out all in one breath.

"Aww, Mitch, I'm so sorry for you" Caitlyn said and put her arm around Mitchie's shoulders. "But do you really know if you're pregnant?"

"We'll know in a few months when I start to show" Mitchie replied bitterly.

"Mitchie, do you love Shane?" Caitlyn asked suddenly.

"I love him more than anything, that's the worst part, I've wanted to tell him, but I never got the chance to" Mitchie sighed, her own shoulders slumping. "I love him so much Cait, and I didn't realize it until we sang together at Final Jam last year. You should have seen the look in his eyes."

"If you love Shane, you can make this work." Caitlyn looked at her watch. "We have to get to the mess hall for lunch, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Mitchie nodded in determination and followed Caitlyn out of the cabin.

* * *

Nate sighed and shook his head, exchanging a disgusted look with Jason, trying to get the image of Tess feeding Shane grapes out of his head. The two couldn't believe that their 'leader' of the band and one of their best friends wasn't owning up to the fact that he had gotten the girl that he loved pregnant. Actually, Nate couldn't believe that all of this got so complicated, right when Shane was going to tell Mitchie that he loves her. Yep, that's right, SHANE LOVES MITCHE. But then he just had to go and be such an ass and say that he didn't father the baby that she was going to have.

Nate also had the good sense to know that Shane actually didn't like Tess, and didn't have a clue as to why he would now be seen doing too much PDA for his taste.

"You know Shane, you have the _best_ brown eyes I've ever seen" Tess gushed as she fed Shane another grape. Shane beamed back and kissed her.

"I'm out of here!" Nate declared, standing up. "See you later, Jason."

"Yeah, I'll be at the cabin" Jason agreed, shaking his head as he left the table and out the doors of the mess hall.

Nate sighed and picked up his tray, heading to the food line, just to distract himself as he tried to find another table to sit at. Without paying attention, he walked into Caitlyn, knocking over her small bowl of soup. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he cried when he realized some of it hit her shirt. Caitlyn laughed good naturedly.

"It's ok," she reassured him. "Actually, it's better than the spaghetti Tess Tyler spilled on me last year." She said and then looked at Shane and Tess a disgusted look on her face. "I don't know what he sees in that bitch."

"She's a bitch?" Nate asked in amusement, raising his eyebrow and Caitlyn chuckled as he shrugged.

"For lack of a better word." She replied. Nate sighed as he turned to look at Shane and Tess, and then over to Mitchie who was picking at her food.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

"Sure, what's up?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes brimmed with concern. Nate smiled slightly.

"Not here, how about after tonight's Jam, meet me out here?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Great, thanks"


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys, I'm having a bit of writer's block for this story so it's going on hiatus for a little bit. Soooooooo sorry, guys, but I DO have some massive writers block.**

**-Riley**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, I finally update again. But this chapter is a short one because I just got back into writing it. The others will be longer. SO sorry it took so long for me to get over my writers block. I hope this chapter of Natlyn makes up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Nate looked around his cabin, making sure that Jason and Shane were sound asleep before crawling out of his bed and pushing his feet into his shoes. He froze when Jason tossed and turned on the bed, and muttered something about peanut butter jelly fish in his sleep. Nate raised an eyebrow at Jason's being…Jason, before quietly leaving the cabin. He walked to the mess hall and waited behind it, lightly running his fingers through his hair.

Shane and Jason both knew that Nate had a big crush on Caitlyn, and even though he always hid his feelings for her, often denying it when other campers asked him, but after seeing how Shane was hurting Mitchie, he knew that he couldn't hide his feelings any longer.

"Nate? Are you out here?"

"Over here." Nate said lowly, just in case someone was following them.

"Hey." Caitlyn said softly as she walked around the back of the mess hall. "What's up? Sorry it took so long for me to get here, it took a while for Mitchie to stop crying."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Nate said his heart grieving for his friend. He knew what Shane was doing was wrong, but there really wasn't a way that he could tell his friend to suck up his feelings, tell Mitchie how he feels, and get over everything. "But, I wanted to tell you something important, and this whole thing with Shane and Mitchie has taught me that I need to get things out as soon as possible."

"Ok, what is it?" Caitlyn asked with a small, worried smile on her face.

She let out a soft gasp as Nate stepped forward, placed his hands on her waist, and kissed her softly. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, lightly placing her hands on his shoulders. She waited a long time for that kiss, mostly fantasizing about him admitting that he liked her. But she would always push the though away, he was a famous rock star, he could have any girl that he wanted.

But he chose her.

"I wanted to tell you for a long time that I like you, but I could never really actually tell you." Nate said breathlessly as he pulled away.

"I…I like you too." Caitlyn said a small blush on her cheeks, she was happy to know that he couldn't see her cheeks, they were really red. "But…I don't get why-"

"Why I would choose you when I could have a girl like Tess?" Nate interrupted and Caitlyn nodded. He smiled and gently brushed her hair off of her cheek, Caitlyn closed her eyes at his touch. "You're different than all of the other girls, you don't care about your clothes, or your hair, or your make up. You care about music, and that's what I like about you."

"Why do I have the feeling that that wasn't the only reason that you brought me over here?" Caitlyn asked with a knowing smile.

"How could you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes, what's going on?"

"I have an idea to get Shane and Mitchie together, but I'm going to need your help." Nate replied.

"I'm in."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie looked up to see Peggy and Ella standing above her, looking uncomfortable holding their breakfast trays. Mitchie didn't get any sleep the night before, she was crying too much. When she finished crying, she thought about how much of a jerk Shane was, and as soon as she finished thinking about how much of a jerk he was, she thought about how much she missed him. She did that enough to keep Caitlyn up all night long. But she didn't mind, she wanted to help Mitchie get over him.

"Hey guys." Mitchie greeted quietly. She cleared her throat and lifted her head. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to know if we could sit with you." Ella replied cheerfully. Mitchie looked confused and Peggy looked even more embarrassed.

"What…what about Tess?"

"Yeah, what about Tess?" Caitlyn echoed as she moved through the two of them and set her tray down next to Mitchie. Nate followed her and sat down across from the two of them. "I thought that you guys were her followers or something. You don't mind if he sits here do you?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie, tilting her head towards Nate, who blushed.

"No, its fine." Mitchie replied and then looked over at Caitlyn, silently letting her know that she wanted to know what had happened between the two of them. Caitlyn nodded in reply and the two girls turned their attention back to Peggy and Ella. Peggy finally spoke up.

"We feel sorry for what Tess did to you," she started to explain and briefly glanced over to where Tess and Shan were sitting. Tess and Shane were sitting across the table from each other, but they were bent forward so their foreheads were touching, giggling about something. "And…after what she did to you, we realized that we had taken too much crap from her and decided to break away. Wouldn't surprise me if she didn't notice though."

"Mitch, I think they're telling the truth." Nate said quietly. Mitchie looked over at him and then studied the two girls. Knowing she was the better person, she quietly nodded. Peggy and Ella smiled and sat down, that's when Mitchie noticed that someone was missing. "Uh, guys, where's Jason?"

"Oh," Nate rolled his eyes. "He was so happy with the birdhouse that you built him, that he's spending every spare minute that he has talking to the birds."

"Talking…to the birds?" Caitlyn repeated.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too. But you can't talk Jason out of anything." Nate said and looked embarrassed for his friend. "It's a good thing when it comes to playing music and such, but when it comes to something really weird, it's the only trait about him that I don't like."

Mitchie was surprised to find herself laughing along with the others as they continued eating her breakfast. It was then that she decided that she didn't need to make herself miserable for some misunderstanding. She had a lot of friends that were nice to her, and that were going to try and help her.

She didn't need Shane.

"So, guys, what do you say about having a little bit of fun?" Mitchie asked, breaking the silence, a slow smile sliding onto her face. Caitlyn leaned over to her.

"Do you think it's a good idea, considering your condition?" she whispered quietly.

"Trust me, what we're going to do, can't do anything to the baby." Mitchie replied, lightly placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing it.

"Then I'm in."

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" Jason asked as he followed the others into the kitchen. Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave a teasing smile.

"Jason, my mom worked here last year, and the staff knows that I helped her, so I get special treatment and I'm allowed in here." Mitchie replied and started to walk around, looking for something. Nate noticed and asked what was up. "I'm looking for the large refrigerator." Mitchie replied and frowned. "They changed a few things and…aha!"

Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason hurried over to Mitchie and watched as she pulled open the refrigerator door and pulled out four large cupcakes.

"Whoa!" Caitlyn cried when she saw one and took it. "These are huge!"

"Yeah, they're leftovers from the ones we had for dessert last night." Mitchie explained and took a large bite out of hers, getting blue frosting on her nose.

Jason laughed and scraped it off of her nose with his finger and stuck the frosting in his mouth. "Mm!" his eyes lit up and he took a bite out of his own cupcake. "These are really good. I wish that they could be _this_ big for desert."

"If that happened, then you would keep me and Shane up all night and we'll never get to sleep." Nate replied with a short laugh. Caitlyn elbowed him in the side and Nate gulped when he saw Mitchie frown and turn away. "Oh, Mitch, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mitchie replied quickly and gave a hollow laugh. "I always knew he was a jerk. Even when I first met him. So it doesn't surprise me that he would do something like this." She forced a smile. "But I'm cool."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked curiously, raising his eyebrows. "Because I can make him apologize."

"And how would you do that?"

"I don't know, talk to him all night until he cracks."

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. "Aww, you're sweet, Jason. But really. I'm ok."

"Yeah, but, breaking up with you, that I'm not really surprised of." Jason replied. "No offense. But Shane isn't the kind of person that would hold a girlfriend for long. Even if he was in love with her." He sighed. "But breaking up with you for _Tess_? Now that I don't understand."

"Jason, I don't think you're helping." Caitlyn muttered.

Jason looked over at Mitchie and a sad look instantly crossed his features when he saw Mitchie starting to cry again. He hated to see anybody cry and it about broke his heart every time he saw Mitchie crying. Especially if it was because one of his friends did something to her. Well, he wasn't sure if Shane was even his friend anymore. Not after everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie." He whispered.

"Uh, Caitlyn, I think that we should give them some time alone." Nate muttered as he placed an arm around Caitlyn's waist. "Actually, Jason, I think you should come too. Just in case."

"Mitch." Jason whispered.

"I'll be ok," Mitchie gasped and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I'll be fine soon; I just want some time alone."

"Alright." Jason turned and left with Nate and Caitlyn, briefly glancing over his shoulder at Mitchie before leaving. Mitchie sat down at one of the catering tables and buried her face into her arms, willing herself not to burst into complete sobs.

She only looked up when she heard a clattering sound, and rolled her eyes, quickly drying her cheeks, hoping her eyes didn't look bloodshot, when she saw Shane and Tess a few feet away from her, about to kiss. Tess looked over at her and smirked before faking surprise.

"Oh, Mitchie, I didn't see you there." She said and Shane looked over at her too.

'_Jeez, the least he could do is act a little bit uncomfortable_' Mitchie thought to herself as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey Tess. Hey Shane."

"Let's go somewhere else, babe." Shane said as he took Tess' hand and started to tug on it.

"I'll be there in a second; I just want to talk to Mitchie for a second." Tess replied with a sweet smile. "You know girl stuff."

"Ok then." Shane looked a little suspicious but he turned and left the kitchen anyway.

"I know that you came in here on purpose." Mitchie muttered starting the conversation that she knew was going to happen eventually.

"Me?" Tess didn't bother to sound innocent. "I would _never_ do anything like that."

"Yeah, right. What do you want, Tess."

"I'm just here to give you a little warning." Tess replied and moved closer to Mitchie, so they were almost nose to nose and glaring at each other. "Stay away from Shane, and don't even try taking him back."

"What are you-"

"'Cause if you do, I'll make your life a living hell. And you know that I can do it, I did it last year." Tess continued and then smirked. "I don't think that he would go back to you anyway."

With that, Tess turned and left the kitchen, leaving Mitchie alone.

Again…

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's almost been a year. I decided to bring this story back. I know that a lot of people were upset when I discontinued it. But now I know what I'm going to do. There's only thing I need your guys' help with. Should I make this a ShanexMitchie or a JasonxMitchie. That's all I need help with, other than that I'm good to go with the story?**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, just so you guys know, this chapter is short on purpose. What I'm going to do with this story is that depending on how I want a chapter to go its either going to be short, medium, or long. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Nate, what are we going to do about Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked later that day as she and Nate walked towards their songwriting class.

Nate shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm not sure; our plan may not work well because Tess is _always_ around Shane, as annoying as that is. But maybe it's a good thing that Jason is kind of distracting her right now."

"Wait a minute," Caitlyn said and stopped walking, holding her arm out so Nate stopped too. A sly smile slid onto Caitlyn's face as she turned to Nate, who raised an eyebrow in question. "Nate, does Jason like Mitchie?"

"You mean, like has a crush on her?"

"Exactly."

"Not that I know of." Nate looked over at Caitlyn and saw a mischievous spark in her eyes and then he started to smile a little bit. "I bet I know what you're thinking. You want to try and get Jason and Mitchie together don't you?"

"Yes, I am." Caitlyn replied as she opened the door to the cabin that the songwriting class was in. "I mean, Camp's almost over, and Jason's shown many signs that he likes Mitchie. Thing is, I don't think he's even noticed it. And it would be good for Mitchie if she had someone like Jason as a boyfriend; I know that he would help her with the baby."

"I don't know," Nate muttered as the two took seats and waited for class to start.

"Well, I _do_." Caitlyn replied in determination. She looked up and waved Mitchie over as she walked into the classroom, looking really sad. "Hey, what happened? You look like your puppy just died or something."

"I don't have a puppy, Caitlyn." Mitchie muttered as she took the seat next to her.

"Then what's wrong?" Nate asked, leaning forward.

"It's just," Mitchie started and then blew up. "I _know_ that I should care about Shane being with Tess. But it's the fact that I thought that I had changed him, made him see how much of a jerk he was being. Now he just goes and follows Tess everywhere, not really getting the point that he is being used to be popular. I could tell from the look in her eyes when she smirked at me, she was doing all of that on purpose!"

"That's just what Tess does, Mitch." Caitlyn sighed as she rubbed her friend on the back. "Just ignore them; they're trying to get a rise out of you.

"And it's working too." Nate muttered. "Ow!" he cried when Caitlyn punched him on the arm. "What did you do that for?"

"You're _not_ helping!"

"Sorry, I'm a guy; I don't really know what to say that will help these situations." Nate replied as he rolled his eyes. He reached out a hand and grabbed Mitchie's patting it gently. "Caitlyn is right, Mitch. Ignore them and just focus your energy on your baby and how you want him or her to be healthy."

"Maybe." Mitchie muttered. She straightened up and wiped her eyes. "I might as well act like nothing's wrong, I mean, I don't want anyone else to be feeling sorry for me."

"That's the…spirit?"Caitlyn replied in a questioning tone.

Nate shrugged and sat back in his seat as he waited for class to start. Tess and Shane, followed by envious boys and girls, entered the cabin and took their seats, talking animatedly as they waited for the teacher. That was when Nate noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Jason?" he asked Mitchie.

"I thought he was with you." Mitchie replied suddenly.

"No, because we left him with you. Didn't we?"

"No, he left after you guys did, remember?"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Caitlyn snapped as she looked back and forth between the two of her friends. "Now I'm sure he's just looking at some birds somewhere."

"She's probably right" Nate agreed.

* * *

**Yeah, the chapter was boring, but it was a filler to show Mitchie finally growing a backbone and trying to forget about Shane and Tess.**


End file.
